Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow
Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow is a video game by 7 Studios for the PS2 and PC. It features playable levels based on the experiences of Captain Jack Sparrow before the events of Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl. The game includes action, puzzles, and humorous cut-scenes. Storyline The game begins with Jack Sparrow and Will try to steal the Skull of Teoxuacata from Fort Alvo Grande in Panama. They are double-crossed by Jack's associate Stubb, who knocks them unconscious and leaves them to be captured. While facing the gallows, and while Jack looks for an escape route, he begins to retell some of his stories to Will and the awaiting crowd, albeit exaggerated and not completely honest. These stories include how Jack sacked Nassau Port without firing a shot; how he escaped from the desert island on the backs of sea turtles; how he fought a Chinese sorceress named Madame Tang; encountered a legion of frozen Norse warriors; visited the Arctic; and a complete retelling of Curse of the Black Pearl, complete with sequences that never happened and lines that were never said. The first story begins during the events of The Curse of the Black Pearl, although Jack has made himself the hero of the piece. He and Will fight off legions of pirates, before Jack helps Elizabeth Swann escape from the Governor's mansion, moments before a gunpowder trap destroys it. The story continues as Jack and Will, on the Interceptor, are intercepted by Don Carrera de la Vega and his Spanish ship. Jack and Will manage to sabotage the ship and defeat its captain, despite his mastery of the Thousand-Point Spin. However, Jack leaves Will to the mercy of the Spanish. The next story begins in a Spanish slave mine, where Jack returns to rescue Will and the other slaves. He takes Will to Tortuga, where he attempts to find a crew - but is instead attacked by people to whom he is in debt. After finding a crew, Jack begins another story - this one in China. He and Will are chasing Madame Tang, a powerful Chinese sorceress, who is attempting to take over the world. Jack and Will intervene, accidentally unleashing a giant dragon... but destroying it anyway. They return to Tortuga, at the mercy of Pequeño, who attempts to destroy the Interceptor - but Jack and Will, once again, intervene. The next story begins in the Arctic, where Gibbs has been frozen solid. Jack and Will encounter a Viking ship, lost on its way to the New World. The Vikings have now become "one with the Ice", and attempt to stop Jack and Will from leaving. After the Arctic escapade, Jack and Will head off to Isla de Muerta to save the lovely Elizabeth. Abruptly, Jack changes the story - to how he arrived at Nassau at the same time as Black Smoke James, another dangerous pirate. Because of Jack's rose-tinted memory, whoever accompanied Jack on the adventure has been superimposed by Elizabeth. Jack convinces the Magistrate of the island that he is Black Smoke James, at which point he tells Jack that if he will call of the attack and allow the villagers free passage, he will give Jack ownership of the island. He does so, but Black Smoke James intervenes. After a battle on Black Smoke James's ship, Jack loots Nassau of everything it holds - without firing a shot. The story returns to Jack fighting undead pirates - his former crew - on the Black Pearl. He is captured and marooned on Rum Island with Elizabeth, where he uncovers a treasure chest - which is cursed. He and Elizabeth leave the island according to the legend - with turtles strapped to their feet. The story culminates with the climax of "The Curse of the Black Pearl", as Jack defeats Barbossa and ends the curse of Cortez's treasure. The executioner Alberto Chaves, claims that Jack's story was interesting, and the people will tell it to their grand children, yet he still resolves to hang the pirates. They are rescued in the nick of time by Elizabeth Swann, and make a hasty escape. Game features *Take on the roles of Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, and Elizabeth Swann *Role-play both on land and sea. *Learn deadly attacks, combo moves, and upgrade your weapons. *Unlock secret levels. *Interact with the environment to complete missions. *Aside from the action, there are numerous puzzles to solve. *12 to 15 levels with primary and secondary objectives. *Optional feature to include a second player. Characters Captain Jack Sparrow (Johnny Depp) The legendary Captain Jack Sparrow has returned. At the beginning of the game, he and Will Turner are captured and sentenced to be hung in Panama. Desperately trying to buy time so that the Black Pearl will arrive, he begins to tell a tale of his amazing adventures. Will Turner (Crispin Freeman) Back to pirating in the hope of raising money to support Elizabeth. Will is confused to find himself in Jack's tales. Elizabeth Swann (Eliza Schneider) The love of Will Turner's life, Elizabeth helps Jack on his adventures, whether she was there or not. Captain Barbossa (Brian George) Jack's nemesis, the wily Barbossa captures Elizabeth Swann and is followed by the heroes to Isla de Muerta. He is one of the final bosses. Pequeño (Keith Ferguson) A lover of bars and taverns, Pequeño has a debt to settle with Jack Sparrow and he is going to collect it no matter what. El Grande (Keith Ferguson) Marty the Dwarf's brother and Pequeño's diminutive henchman. Madame Tang (Nika Futterman) A crazy Chinese sorceress, Madame Tang steals a valuable gem from Jack Sparrow in Formosa in the hope of awakening an ancient evil. Don Carrera de la Vega (Nolan North) A flamboyant Spanish gentleman who is known to Jack as 'his royal incontinence', Don Carrera is the master of the Thousand Strike Spin. The Viking King (Quinton Flynn) Trapped long ago in a frozen glacier , The King of the Cursed Iced Vikings is determined to bring travelers to an icy doom. White Whale A large sperm whale to be saved by Jack Sparrow and Will Turner, and later returns favor to the protagonists. Black Smoke James (Steven Jay Blum) A deadly pirate, reminiscent of Blackbeard, James is present at Nassau and determined to become it's magistrate. Mallot (Stephen Stanton) A hard-hitting pirate serving under Barbossa aboard the Black Pearl, he steals a cursed medallion from around Will Turner's neck when Jack Sparrow and William corner him in the brig. Voice cast *Johnny Depp...as Captain Jack Sparrow *Crispen Freeman...as Will Turner, Fort Guard #2, Villager, Tortuga Brawler *Eliza Jane Schneider...as Elizabeth Swann, Nassau Villager Female #3 *Brian George...as Barbossa, Fort Guard, Fort Guard #1, Captured Pirate #5 *Chris Edgerly ...as Portuguese Officer, Portuguese Captain, Madame Tang's Guard *Fred Tatasciore ...as Bosun, Koehler, Spanish Guard, Portuguese Soldier *Greg Ellis ...as Ragetti, Pintel, Fat Pirate, Spanish Soldier *James Arnold Taylor ... Cotton's Parrot, Marty, Cutthroat, Musketeer, Echoing Voice *Keith Ferguson ...as El Grande, Pequeno, Nassau Villager Male #1, Black Smoke James' Crew *Nika Futterman ...as Madame Tang, Scarlett, Nassau Village Female #2 *Nolan North ...as Don Carrera De La Vega, Captured Pirate #3, Redcoat *Quinton Flynn ...as Lucky, Ice Viking King, Magistrate of Nassau, Port Royal Civilian *Steve Blum ...as Black Smoke James, Gibbs, Spanish Soldier, Cursed Pirate, Capture Pirate #2, Captured Pirate #4 *Steve Stanton ...as Mallot,Jacoby,Stubb, Captured Pirate, Nassau Civilian External links * Review at VGRC.net 5.5 out of 10 * Gamespot's Review of the title 6.2 out of 10 Category:Real-world videogames